A Second Chance
by WriterPON3
Summary: When Harry dies in Chamber of Secrets, he is given another life. As the foal of Twilight Sparkle, and Big Macintosh. Rated T for Teen...


**A Second Chance. A My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Harry Potter Crossover One Shot. Please Leave A Review. Also, I've decided to have Over A Barrell as the next chapter for Harry Potter: The Seventh Element.**

**When Harry is killed in the Chamber of Secrets, he is reborn as the foal of Big Macintosh and Twilight Sparkle. **

Harry layed there on his back on the grimey floor of the Chamber of Secrets. His arm had merely grazed the basilisk fang, but it was enough to let in its toxic venom. He had managed to destroy the diary and in return, the memory of Tom Riddle that had been controlling Ginny Weasley who was now sobbing over his soon to be corpse.

This was not supposed to happen. Said a voice to him as the Chamber faded from his vision.

What? Harry thought back to the voice.

**In Ponyville...**

Twilight was having lunch with her husband, Big Macintosh and their family. The Apple Family Reunion had come 'round again and this time, they where lucky that Everypony was available to come. Babs and Applebloom sat chatting about Babs fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders at her new school in Manehattan. One a young unicorn colt and the other a Pegasi filly.

Suddenly she felt pain.

"Oooh. Macintosh...I think its time." Twilight groaned in pain. All the Apples gasped as her water broke at the picnic table. Everypony heard the water splash.

"Come on sugarcube, let's get ya into the house. The large red stallion said to his beloved wife. He and Applejack helped her up and carried her into the barnhouse. All the Apples gathered around the barn outside eagerly awaiting the newest addition to the Apple/Sparkle family. Granny Smith went inside to act as the Midwife for the birth of her first great grand baby.

"If you ever do anything like this to me again I'll rip off your apple sac myself." Twilight hissed in labor pain as she semi strangled Big Macintosh.

"Now she don't mean that Mac. Its the labor pains." Granny Smith giggled remembering doing the same thing to her husband when her grandchildren's daddy was born.

"I know Granny." The red stallion said in his deep voice. "Come on Twi'. We gotta bring this foal into the world together. Push." He told her.

**Chamber of Secrets...**

You where supposed to live to defeat Voldemort.

What? Harry asked again as he layed dying. He's not gone?

Albus Dumbledore will finally step up and do what he should have done in the first place. But you, you where supposed to finally be happy.

Me? Happy?

We will take you to your new life now...with loving family that your poor soul deserves.

**Sweet Apple Acres...**

**"8! 9! 10!" **Applejack and Big Macintosh screamed as she gave one final push.

"Its a colt!" Granny Smith said as she wrapped the newborn infant colt in a blue blanket. They had knitted blue if it was a colt, pink if it was a filly. "And a unicorn at that."

He had a red coat like his daddy. His mane was in the shape of his mothers but it was blue like his Uncle Shining Armor's. He had Twilight's eyes. A little red horn sat atop his head. peeking out through his mane. It would grow with time.

"Look what we made Mac." Twilight said to her husband as she held their newborn foal in her arms as the infant yawned. Sleepy from its ordeal of being born.

"He's beautiful." Big Macintosh said to his wife. "Like his momma." He kissed his foal on the forehead. Which oddly, had a birth mark in the shape of a lightning bolt. He then kissed his wife on the cheek. "Hey little foal. We've been waiting for you our little star."

"Our little Shining Star." Twilight said. They had agreed that if their foal where born an Earth Pony, they'd give him or her an Apple family name as was tradition. If it was a unicorn, traditional names in Twilights family which usually had to do with light or sparkles.

"Eeyup."

Granny Smith smiled at the new family and suddenly spoke up. "Would ya like to introduce him now?"

Both proud parents smiled at each other and said "Yes."

"Oh I hope Twilight's alright. They've been in there for hours!" Apple Bloom said to Babs as Applesauce and Apple Rose where arguing over what gender the foal was going to be.

"Her hips where a bit wide the entire pregnancy. It'll be a filly. Just you wait and see!" The big haired mare said to Apple Rose who rolled her eyes as she slipped her dentures back in her mouth after a little slippage.

"Applesauce you say that about every pregnant mare you see!" Apple Rose said. "It'll be a bouncing baby colt!"

"Here's Granny Smith now." Applesauce said excitedly as their fellow elderly mare pulled out a now resting Twilight on a mobile bed rented from the hospital in case Twilight went into labor at home.

"Everypony! I'd like to introduce ya'll to the newest addition to the Apple/Sparkle families." Granny Smith announced to cheeres and hollers from her fellow kinsmen. "Its a bouncin' baby colt. Everypony, meet Shining Star." She moved aside to see Twilight laying on her front and nuzzling her new infant who was now sleeping. "Let's give him a warm Apple family welcome!"

"YEE HAW!" Everypony on the front lawn cheered as hats and bonnets flew into the air in celebration of the new life born that day. (Apple Rose: "I told ya it'd be a colt!" To a frowning Applesauce.)

** FIN**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this little one shot. Yes Harry won't remember any part of his human life. I hope somepony might be kind enough to start a fic based off this one shot. **

**Please Leave A Review**


End file.
